Toon Age
Toon Age is Justin Bonesteel's parody of FOX's 2002 film Ice Age. It appeared on YouTube on July 30, 2016 for the honor of "Ice Age: Collision Course"! Cast Edit * Manny - Shrek * Sid - Oh (Home) * Diego - Alex (Madagascar) * Scrat - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Roshan - Jack-Jack (The Incredibles) * Soto - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Zeke - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Oscar - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Lenny - Calico (Cats & Dogs) * Dab the Dodo - Blu (Rio) * Carl and Frank - Hopper and Molt (A Bug's Life) * Dodos - Birds (Rio) * Jennifer and Rachel - Sadness (Inside Out) and Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) * Prehistoric Animals - Various Characters * Tribes - Various Humans Scenes: Edit * Toon Age Part 1 - A Chipmunk's Life * Toon Age Part 2 - The Big Chill * Toon Age Part 3 - All Alone * Toon Age Part 4 - A Great Team * Toon Age Part 5 - Felines on the Prowl * Toon Age Part 6 - Save the Child * Toon Age Part 7 - Taking Care of the Baby * Toon Age Part 8 - Bird Fight * Toon Age Part 9 - Bedtime * Toon Age Part 10 - Where's the Baby? * Toon Age Part 11 - "Send Me On My Way" * Toon Age Part 12 - A Shortcut/Slide Chase * Toon Age Part 13 - Cave Drawings * Toon Age Part 14 - The Searchers * Toon Age Part 15 - A Hot Foot * Toon Age Part 16 - The Felines' Plan * Toon Age Part 17 - Fire Starter * Toon Age Part 18 - Alex's Confession * Toon Age Part 19 - Felines Chase Oh/Final Boss * Toon Age Part 20 - Goodbye, Jack-Jack/20,000 Years Later * Toon Age Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: Edit * Ice Age (2002) Clips Used: Edit * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) * Dinosaur (2000) * Planet Earth (2006) * Norm of the North (2016) * Bolt (2008) * Happy Feet (2006) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Zootopia (2016) * Toy Story (1995) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Home (2015) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * A Bug's Life (1998) * The Incredibles (2004) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Cats & Dogs (2001) * Space Jam (1996) * Tangled (2010) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * I Tawt I Taw a Putty Tat (20Jn 11) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * Inside Out (2015) * Chicken Little (2005) * Frozen (2013) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) Voices: * Mike Myers * Jim Parsons * Ben Stiller * Justin Long * Idris Elba * Jon Lovitz * Bill Farmer * Isla Fisher * Phyllis Smith * Jesse Eisenberg * Richard Kind * Kevin Spacey * Ian McShane Special Thanks to: * DreamWorks Animation * Fox * Blue Sky Studios * Disney * Pixar * Warner Bros. * Emily the Hedgehog * Funtime Enrique Martinez * J. Carlos Canales * Alerkina4the6th * Yesenia the Hedgehog * Jason Solano * Tiago Ventura Yet to Come: * Toon Age: The Meltdown * Toon Age: Dawn of the Animals * Toon Age: Continental Drift * Toon Age: Collision Course